Kanames' Desperation
by PeachyQ73
Summary: Kaname taunts Zero for how his life turned out. How does Zero handle Kanames' cruel words? yaoi or male/male sexual relationships. Not beta edited. If you don't like, don't read. One shot. R/R


**A/N: **Please read and review. No flames unless you are going to make s'mores. Criticism is always welcome. This is a one shot; there will be no additional chapters to this story.

**Warning:** This story is OOC'ness. If you're not into yaoi or male/male sexual relationships, please don't read any further. Not beta edited.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story but they love borrowing Kaname and Zero for their own stories. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

**Summery:**** Kaname taunts Zero for how his life turned out. How does Zero handle Kanames' cruel words? **

**Kanames' Desperation****:**

"You are so disgusting Kiryu. A level E vampire who denies who he is and once part of a great hunter clan. If I was in your shoes, I would have killed myself in shame, embarrassed to be a failure of whom and what I was supposed to be. Do the world a favor and end your miserable existence." Kaname sneered to Zero.

Zero is familiar with Kanames' snide remarks and he's not going to show him how much they hurt. He has no idea how close to the truth he really is. Truth being, yes he is ashamed of being a level 'D' vampire, once human hunter of a great hunter clan. However, as much as he desires to end his own existence, he doesn't. He continues to live on for his parents. He can feel them every day, loving him and encouraging him, no matter what he is or what he was doing.

He smiles and chuckles a little, knowing it would aggravate the arrogant pureblood. "You know Kuran? It's a good thing that you're not me then. If 'YOU' would give up at the trials that I have been through, then my parents would be ashamed of 'YOU'. No, I don't like being a vampire, but I can still feel my parents looking down at me and smiling with pride. That despite everything, I still find a reason to live. Some days are almost impossible, and other days it's not nearly so hard. I don't want my parents to be ashamed of me. I fight, hoping that one day; I will not have to fight each morning to get out of bed and not wanting to reach for my gun. I hope one day to find happiness. Can you honestly say that if you were me, that you would kill yourself or would you fight to survive?" Zero turns to walk away, not waiting for a response.

It was a good thing that Zero turned and walked away. There was absolutely no way that Kaname would be able to keep his composure after what Zero just said. He was only giving Zero a hard time because it was that or give into what he really wanted to do and kiss him, and then confess his love. He had no idea that Zero struggled everyday to just get up out of bed. He thought that was just because he hated to be disturbed from his sleep. Now he finds out differently. Zero really did want to kill himself, but he honors his parents by fighting to stay alive.

He walks back to the Moon dorms, and to his room, contemplating what he had learned tonight. The inner turmoil the prefect must feel. Wanting to die yet struggling to live. He can't take it anymore. He's been fighting this desire for the silver haired, sex god and gorgeous legs. Just thinking about him makes him hard in an instant. He needed to do something. He was tired of fighting himself. He wanted Zero and Zero he was going to get. Zero was alive, but he needs a reason to live. He desperately wants to be that reason.

As Zero was walking back to the sun dorms, he kept thinking of Kaname. He groaned to himself silently. He loved the damned pureblood and had become his main reason to fight to stay alive. He loved his parents, and he really hoped they were ok with how he feels, but it can't be helped and he had been fighting his feelings for quite sometime. He realized recently that he can't hide his feelings anymore, at least not from himself. He'd be damned if Kaname ever found out. He didn't think he could handle the taunting he would get if Kaname ever found out.

That night, he went to bed, thinking of Kaname. All he could do though was toss and turn in bed. It seemed like hours passed by but the next thing he knew, Kaname was standing by his bedroom door, staring at him. "What do you want Kuran? Aren't you supposed to be in class right now?" Zero tried to sound disgusted with Kaname, knowing he failed badly. Damn, he's loosing it.

"I came to see you. I need to talk to you…please?" Kaname asked, almost begging. Caught by surprise, Zero moved to sit up and pulling the sheet up to cover his chest. Zero looks suspiciously at Kaname, but invites him to sit on the chair by his desk. When Kaname sits down, Zero asks, "Ok Kuran, what do you need to talk to me about?"

When Kaname didn't answer right away, Zero was about to say something snide to him when he got a really good look at the pureblood prince. The anger that was starting to rise in him was replaced by concern. "Kaname? What's wrong? What's happened?"

Kaname was staring down at his hands in his lap, shame washing over him. "I…Zero, I'm…" he starts to say, but unable to finish, feeling like an apology isn't enough to make up for all of the cruel words he spoke to the other boy. Zero was really getting worried now. Kaname was never one to be unable to speak or to keep his head up and look at anyone. When Kaname began to shake his head and got up off the chair to move towards the door, Zero jumped up out of bed, not caring about how utterly nude he was.

Just as Kaname reached the door, Zero grabbed him from behind. "Kaname, please don't leave. Please Kaname, tell me what is wrong. You came to see me for a reason, and I know you don't do anything without a good reason. Talk to me, please." Zero pleaded.

"Zero, I came here to apologize to you for all of the cruel and unforgivable things I have ever said to you. I now realize that everything I have ever said can't be forgiven, but I wanted to apologize to you. I'm…sorry." Kaname finished. Zero was surprised. Kaname was apologizing to him.

"Kaname, I need you to listen to me, please. It took a lot of courage and strength just to show up here and try to apologize to me. I respect that, and appreciate it. Thank you. I can forgive you for the things you have said to me over the years." Zero finished. Kaname was stunned. 'Zero forgives me? After all of the mean spirited things I have said. After telling him he needs to kill himself? Why?'

"Zero, I'm… shocked to say the least. And thankful, please don't misunderstand when I ask, why? After all of the mean things I have ever said to you…why? Why are you willing to forgive me instead of throwing cruel words back at me? I don't understand." Kaname said, unable to look at him, still feeling undeserving of the forgiveness being offered.

"For one thing, that's not who I am. I try to live everyday as my parent would have me live. If I hope to ever be forgiven for something I have done wrong, I must be willing to forgive. I know that you said those things intentionally, but that's one of the great things about forgiveness. It's a gift, freely given and can't be earned. I don't have much, but this I can give you. Whether you want it or not, asked for or refused, it's yours anyway." Zero answered.

Kaname was trying to process what was said. He couldn't move, not a twitch. The only thing that was working was his mind, and Zero knew what was going on. Afraid Kaname would just disappear in a puff of smoke like he was never there, he held onto Kaname, guiding him to the bed to sit down and talk some more if he needed it.

All of a sudden, Kaname started to shake uncontrollably and tears running down his cheek. "Kaname…Kaname, what's wrong. Oh god, please talk to me!" Zero gently get a hold of Kaname's face and gets him to look at him. "Kaname, please talk to me. What's wrong?" Zero asked again, unknowing that tears began to trek their way down his own cheeks, until Kaname went to wipe them off.

"I'm the worst sort of coward, Zero. Here you struggle day after day to live, for your parents. You fight to make them proud of you. Everyday, I looked to find a way to make you miserable, to hate me because…" Kaname couldn't finish saying what had really been going on. When Zero wouldn't let go of his face, and the worry clearly seen there on this beautiful angels face, he knew he had to confess the truth. "I tried to make you hate me, because I had fallen in love with you. When I realized that, I was ashamed of myself. All I wanted to see was your status, not the kind of person you truly were. I didn't want to be attracted to you."

Zero was shocked into silence that Kaname mistook for something else. He was bracing himself for something, anything from Zero that would crush his heart irrevocably. Instead, Zero leaned forward and gently brushed his lips across Kanames. Gradually the kiss deepened, as they were finally able to taste each other thoroughly. Moans began to fill the room as their hand moved to explore each others bodies.

"Kaname," Zero moaned. "I have something I must tell you too. I have loved you since I fist met you. I just didn't want to admit it to myself. It wasn't until recently that I couldn't hide from the truth anymore. I love you Kaname." Kaname couldn't believe what he was hearing. Zero loved him. Oh thank god.

The rest of the evening was spent exploring and learning each other in a frenzy of passion. Once they both grew tired, they fell asleep in Zero's bed, embraced in each others arms in peaceful bliss.

From the heavens up above, Kaname's parents and Zero's parents were really happy their sons had finally come together. They knew they would have hard times ahead, but for as long as they were together, they would be happy.

_**The End**_

**A/N:** I will continue to write Vampire Heat, but I had this idea for a one shot that I needed to get out of my head.


End file.
